


Lover to Lover

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Creature Crew [3]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, GTA AU, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got a good feeling with this crew." He tells him. "Why don't you just join us?"<br/>"You think they'd let me?"</p><p>[ how the creatures got together ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know it doesn't make sense that jordan isn't the crew boss & maybe that james is ooc but this is literally based on gta characters and how the guys play them besides dex who hardly plays gta so i gave him his own persona which is not that far from rl-- at least from what i know  
> this will update daily in case anyone cares

Aleks and James started together, known only as a modern day Bonnie and Clyde couple. That's how they got their start, they had it pretty good for a while, but it was James who always wanted to go after the big prizes; jewelry stores and banks that were locked up tighter than an virgin asshole. They needed more man power, and that's when they hired Jordan. He was a petty thief, lived off the streets most of his life but he was good with any kind of weapon, he also knew how to fly decently even after flunking out of flight school and he followed orders well enough. They asked him to join their crew and eventually their relationship.

When the others met Dan, it was Jordan who introduced them. They were a duo before Jordan joined Aleks and James, posing as brothers even though they didn't look alike at all; James pointed that out.  
Dan had taken to James very quickly, always paying her a compliment when they teamed up to either rob a bank or smuggle an exotic animal through the country. James had found it flattering at first, but then eventually it got annoying and she was about ready to drop connections to him all together. "He's not that bad." Jordan had whispered to James one night while they were fooling around in the back of his car. "He's annoying." James huffed, shifting so she could get her hands in Jordan's hair. "He's only acting like that because he knows our relationship. He's just being a jerk." Jordan said, "I'll talk to him."  
So he does, politely asking if he could back off James, Dan agreed with no problem. "Sure. But, James, if you ever want another quickie in my helicopter, call me up."  
"What!?" Jordan was confused and surprised all at once, though he shouldn't be; that is after all how he and James ended up together. "Is that true, James?!"  
"Uh…" She flushes, "Fuck. Yeah, it is. So, what?" Dan laughed, while Jordan and Aleks argued with their girlfriend. "Hey, if this is going to come between you three, I am truly sorry." Dan says, genuinely apologizing. He didn’t want to be a bad guy here and James had given consent.  
"No," Aleks starts with a sigh, "This happens more often than you think."  
"We found her snogging the tech guy we hired for that bank job last time." Jordan added.  
"Ooh, the Irish one?"

With Dan it came naturally, gradually they all found themselves turning to him if one of them were feeling off. He was always gentle and willing to listen if James got into a fight with one of the other boys and she just needed to cool off. Aleks finds it awkward at first, but Dan is patient. Dan is easier to deal with that James and Jordan, he lets Dan take charge most of the time and it's a relief. Being team captain gets more than tiring at times. Sometimes he thinks he'd be willing to pass it off to someone- anyone else.  
Jordan and Dan rekindled their relationship very easily, Dan had been Jordan's right hand man for years until they decided to split up and go different ways. Jordan thinks it's fate that they were able to meet up again. When Dan suggests they team up again Jordan declines, "I've got a good feeling with this crew." He tells him. "Why don't you just join us?"  
"You think they'd let me?"

When they bring it up with James and Aleks they share a look, "Weren't you part of our crew already?"

Seamus is the hacker they hire occasionally, the guys are taken with him very quickly. Jordan gets clingy and bothers him while he works, James has to pull him by the ear to leave the boy alone. With Dan, he is more subtle with his approach always asking if he needs anything and Seamus is always grateful for that. He likes Dan immediately, the others can tell because he smiles more around him and laughs at his dumb jokes. James and Seamus already have some sort of relationship. They always sneak off to make out in the back of his van. Aleks and Seamus get along occasionally. Sometimes Seamus pulls pranks on him, just to get that pouty, pissed off reaction that he finds hilarious.  
When they ask Seamus to join their crew he doesn't immediately accept. "I need to think about that." He says, frowning lightly which worried the others he'd say no and they'd lose a good hacker, and a good friend.  
Seamus doesn't give them an answer until a week later; He shows up with luggage to move into the Creatures' large penthouse. "I thought about it, I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

James finds Dex in an upscale bar, dressed to the nines in a white suit expensive jewelry on his wrist and fingers. The only thing that looks like it doesn't cost more that five thousand dollars are the cowboys boots and hat to match the suit the man is wearing. James thinks this man is perfect to pull a fast one on. He's from England, she over hears this while the man tries to hit on another girl, but is way too forward with his compliments and pick up lines, it scares the girl away.  
James snickers when the girl passes her and mumbles. "Dick." under her breath.

"Hey handsome." James takes the stool the girl just left. She orders a drink and makes small talk with the man, asking more about him but he doesn't give much away other than he's on business and has a few days left in this shitty city. James tries her best to have patience with the man, but he makes it difficult.  
"I could show you a good time." James winked.  
"Even though I could afford you, I don't really want to spend the night with a prostitute." Dex laughs.  
James immediately frowns, making an irritated noise and punches the man right in his nose, definitely breaking it with those rings she wears.  
He curses, shouting obscenities. "You crazy bitch! You broke my nose!"  
"If I was a prostitute you wouldn't be able to afford me, asshole." James tosses the rest of her drink on his white suit for good measure and saunters out of the bar to call Jordan to pick her up.

Dex is speechless for the first time, absolutely no one has ever talked to him that way. No one has ever punched him like that either.

When he reaches for his phone and wallet to call one of his crewmates and to pay his tab he finds it missing and comes to the realization she robbed him while he was preoccupied with his nose. "Son of a bitch."  
Dex feels downright humiliated.  
He calls up his boys, borrowing the bartender's cell. (he won't be getting it back) He orders one of them to trace his phone and get him a car.

Dex finds the penthouse James lives in and bursts through the door, he's met immediately with four men pulling out their guns and pointing them at him while James sits on her recliner, counting out the money from Dex's wallet.  
"Can I help you?" She asks, giggles leaving her at the sight of the confusion and fear on the Englishman.  
"You have something that belongs to me." Dex gestures to his wallet.  
"For a dude all gussied up in the gooniest clothes I have ever seen, you don't carry a lot of cash." James tosses the leather wallet at him and tucks the cash into her bra. Dex catches it, though he's still too embarrassed to ask for the money he knows he won't get back anyway.  
"How'd you find me?" James asks, crossing her legs and leaning back in her recliner.  
"I have my ways." Dex manages to say without his voice shaking, eyes scanning between the men. He really should have brought back up, even though he'd still most likely be outnumbered.  
"Well, I can't just let you leave after you've found my home. I think Daniel here is gonna have to take you out." She gestures to the biggest man carrying a shotgun. Dex laughs nervously. "That won't be necessary."  
"No? Then did you come to apologize?"  
"Apologize? To you?" Dex laughs again, "You're not the one with a broken nose and ruined suit!"  
"True." She nods, "But, I'm not the one with four guns pointed at him."  
Dex frowns, "You've got to be kidding me."  
"Not at all." James said.  
Dex groans, scowls at his ruined suit and wipes at the blood trickling from his nose. "I'm.. Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For… calling you a prostitute and a bitch." Dex says through his teeth.  
"Was that so hard?" James stands from her chair and tells her boys to stand down while she walks towards Dex. She tilts his chin up and presses her thumbs on Dex's nose to push the bone back into place. He cries out in pain, "Fuck!"  
"Don’t be such a baby." She rolls her eyes at him. "You can leave now." She tells him before turning around and flipping her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Dex is unable to get this woman out of his head the whole time he is in Los Santos. Joe, who Dex calls Intern Joe, asks him what his deal is. Dex snaps and tells him about the woman. "So, you can't eat and you can't sleep?"  
"No- why does that matter?" Dex asks, arms flailing and frowning at the shorter man.  
"Sounds like you've got a crush." Joe shrugs.  
Dex laughs, loud and high pitched, "A crush? Are you serious!? Don't be ridiculous. I despise her." Joe shrugs again and shares a look with his boyfriend, Spencer who is watching their conversation from behind his computer.  
"While you're here, tell Stefani our trip will be extended for another week."

When they meet again, James and Aleks are robbing a bank with the other right outside. Dan and Jordan are keeping the heat busy while James and Aleks force the tellers to fill up their duffle bags.  
Everything is going swimmingly, they're just about to make their getaway when they run into Dex and his Intern in the alley.  
"What the fuck--" Aleks and James stop in their tracks, completely confused by their sudden appearance.  
"Surprised, love?" Dex laughs, "I'll be taking that." He nods towards the duffle bags Aleks and James are carrying.  
"I don't think so." James grips the bag tighter, scowling at the Brit.  
"You're outnumbered here, I think you'll reconsider." Dex nods towards to the rooftop where another woman has her sniper aimed at them.  
"Where the hell is Jordan and Dan?" James curses, getting nothing but static from her comm.  
"They're a little.. Tied up right now." The short man beside Dex says, James glares at him.  
"I'm waiting." Dex says, snapping his fingers.  
James shares a look with Aleks and together they toss their bags at the other men. "Drop your weapons as well." Dex adds. The other two reluctantly give up their weapons. Joe takes them and smiles at James and Aleks, "Thank you." he says.  
The robbers get robbed and left to look for the rest of their crew.

"This is all your fault." Aleks frowns at James, you had to break the man's nose and piss him off enough he robs us. Un-fucking-believable!"  
"How the hell was I supposed to know he was in the game like us?" James shouts back at him. They climb up the roof, looking for their two lookouts.  
"This is Los Santos! It's full of heist crews! Why do you have to piss off everyone we meet!?"  
"He called me a prostitute!" James defends herself, scowling at her boyfriend. They find the other two men tied and gagged on the roof, stripped of their weapons as well.  
"They surprised us." Jordan tells them. "Had no idea they were coming."  
"Yeah, it's not your fault. It's James we have to blame." Aleks says, patting Jordan on his shoulder.  
"Bullshit. They knew we would be coming here. They knew our plans. We must have a rat."  
"Where's Seamus?" Jordan asks, rubbing at his wrists.

The others find Seamus in the back of his van, "Holy shit, you guys are alive! I thought you were dead after I couldn't get through to any of you."  
"You think we're dead and you sit here drinking Yoo-hoos?" Aleks asks, frowning at the empty bottles lying around. Seamus shrugs and Aleks frowns at him.  
"We got robbed." James says. "What?" Seamus asks, brows furrowing, "What do you mean?"  
"That British dude James embarrassed the other day somehow found out about our plans and intercepted us." Dan says, crossing his arms.  
All four are looking at him, Seamus squints behind his glasses. "What? You think it was me?"  
"No," Dan says.  
"Yes." Aleks says at the same time and Jordan and James don't answer.  
"Fuck you guys, why would I rat you out? You don't trust me?" Seamus almost sounds hurt- no, he does sound hurt.  
"Look," James starts, "The fact you didn't immediately go look for us, or try to get through on our talkies kind of makes you look bad." Seamus doesn't say another word, he turns away from them and the others decide to leave him be. Except Dan. "I'll stay behind with him." he says and the rest of the crew head back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is in a sour mood when they get back home. Mostly James and Aleks; Jordan is the neutral party.  
They go to separate rooms and within the last few months, Jordan can't remember a time one of them has gone to bed alone.  
Jordan sighs, he also can't remember the last time their home has ever been this quiet.  
Bored, he picks up what he thinks is one of the boys' phone to play a game but it's something else entirely.

"Seamus. Seamus please don't hang up"  
"Fuck off, Jordan. You think I'm a rat just like everyone else does." There's a distant voice in the back ground. Seamus speaks again, "Everyone but Dan, I mean."  
"I don't, I believe you. I found what may have gave us away."

Aleks and James won't speak to each other or to anyone else. Aleks blames her for what happened, and he's still pissed about Seamus abandoning them. Dan knocks on his door, asking if he was willing to leave his room and grab something to eat, but Aleks declines.  
James isn't any better, even Dan's soothing words can't calm her down, she just yells and calls Aleks names. She's clearly hurt Aleks wouldn't defend her dignity- or what she had left of it.  
Dan and Jordan have no idea what to do, and even though they're trying their best, nothing is getting through to them and it's incredibly taxing.  
Dan, Seamus and Jordan huddle in the living room, trying to ignore the two missing presences they have all grown to love.  
"They just need some time." Dan says.  
"They've had enough time. We have contracts to keep up with. I'm not sure how long I can keep our customers waiting." Jordan sighs, rubbing his hands down his face.

A miracle happens one day, James cracks the door from her room open and knocks on Aleks' door. When he sees it's her he sighs and lets her in, closing the door after her.  
"We need to talk." James says, crossing her arms and keeping her voice firm and steady.  
"Go ahead." Aleks says, sitting at the edge of his bed, kicking a few bottle under his bed.  
"I take blame for what happened during the heist. I don't know how they did it, but they were aiming to intercept us, and that's on me." She takes a deep breath. "But, I want you to understand, that I wasn't about to let some fuckboy talk shit about me, and you." She points at him, "Shouldn't allow that either."  
Aleks is quiet for a long time, the message is received. "I'm sorry." He says, runs a hand through his hair and looks up at James. "You're right."  
"We still have that issue about the rat, though."

Seamus gets an apology from Aleks and James, he calls them assholes and forgives them. He tells them what he's found out from the phone Jordan found the other day. "It's a phone, but it's been modified so no one can trace it but the person who owns it, it can also be remotely controlled, so it's like it can dial on it's own. You weren't wrong about there being a rat. It just wasn't a person." Seamus explains.  
"So that's how he did it." James frowns, "I should have thrown that thing away after I couldn't pawn it."  
"Can it still hear us?" Jordan asks. "No, I disabled it." Seamus answers. "It's useless now."  
"Can we still find this Dex guy with it?" Aleks asks Seamus. "Got the address to the IP it's tracked from before I disabled it." Seamus says, sounding very proud of himself. Dan grins and ruffles Seamus' hair, "Good work, Seamus."


	5. Chapter 5

When they find the hotel Dex is staying in with his crew they take the rival crew completely by surprise.  
"How the hell did you get in here?!"  
"We have our ways." James replies, a grin pulling at her lips.  
"Threatening the hotel manager might have had something to do with it." Dan adds.  
Dex and his crew are tied up while the others retrieve their weapons and cash.  
"You know, I'm impressed by that stunt you pulled on us." James leans down enough she can face Dex. "Didn't think you had it in you."

It becomes a petty rivalry, sometimes it's James and the others who intercept Dex during his heists. Sometimes it's Dex who gets away with it.  
It becomes a dance, a tango.  
A war neither side will win.

Even though they become rivals, James and the others befriend Joe and Stefani.  
Dex can't believe them. "Don't get buddy-buddy with the enemy!"  
"But, they're cool. It's nice having another girl around too." Stefani says. "Why can't we just call a truce?" Joe asks.  
"Yeah, that'd put this whole thing behind us and maybe we'll actually get a decent score without half of it getting taken away by them." Spencer adds.  
"No fuckin' way."

When Dex meets James again they aren't in the middle of a heist, they don't get into a fight. Both are just tired of the run around and obvious sexual tension between them. Dex buys James a drink, she thanks him and asks why.  
"Don't know, just thought we'd talk."  
"Alright, but just because you buy me a drink doesn't mean I'll suck your dick."  
Dex almost chokes on his drink, "That definitely wasn't my intent."  
They get a little more than wasted and end up in Dex's hotel room anyway.

"What would you say.." James starts, blowing smoke from her lips while she and Dex laze in his bed. "If I proposed a merge?"  
Dex grins, "Haven't we already?"  
James rolls her eyes and nudged the man in the gut, "No, dumbass. With our crews."  
"I'd say you're crazy. That'd never work."  
"It could." James says, passing off the cigarette to Dex. "Don't tell me you plan to leave Los Santos when it's literally in our control. Sure, there's some bigger crews than us, but that's why we need each other."  
Dex thinks it over, he really doesn't have anything to go back to.  
"I'm in, but it's up to the other lads as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Bringing Dex into their crew wasn't easy, Aleks didn't trust any of them as quickly as Dan or Jordan did. After getting to know Aron, they bonded over fast cars and motorcycles and even had a few friendly races between them.  
Getting to know the two Joe's and Stefani was easier, it was just with Dex Aleks still didn't trust.

"I don't know why James is messing around with that guy." He frowns, leaning onto Dan's side while they shared the sofa. "I think it's the accent." Dan says, trying to get a laugh out of him, but it's not working. "Are you jealous?" Dan asks.  
"What?" Aleks scoffs, "No, I am not jealous of that loser."  
"Alright.. Kinda sounds like you are."  
"Dan." Aleks warns.  
"Listen, maybe you should talk to him more, maybe he'll grow on you." Dan says, shrugging lightly.  
"Are you.. Are you two friends?" Aleks asks, quickly sitting up and frowning at his boyfriend. Aleks doesn't wait for an answer that he knows he doesn't want to hear.  
"Aleks, wait--" Dan calls after him, but he doesn't turn around.

A few of the other noticed Aleks recent behavior, he avoids almost all of them except Aron and Stefani. Being with Spencer and Joe was a fluff fest and he didn't like being apart that. Aron and Steffy don't bring up Dex or any of his own boyfriends and girlfriend, so he can tolerate them.  
He knows he can't avoid the issue forever, but Aleks **is** going to avoid it for as long as he can.

That is until Dex is paired up with Aleks on their most recent heist. "Really?" He glares at James as she gets in the passenger seat of Jordan's car. "What? You have a problem with the team up? Maybe you should have showed up while we were planning instead of avoiding us." She shrugs and tells Jordan to step on it.  
"I don't like this anymore than you do." Dex tells him when Aleks turns to face him.  
"Get in the car." is all Aleks says as he takes the driver's side.

"Honestly, I don't know what your problem is with me. Everyone seems to have forgiven me but you." Dex is still talking as Aleks drives up to their lookout position.  
"You want to know what my problem is?" Aleks stops the car and turns in his seat to face Dex.  
"Yeah, that's why I asked."  
"You're a fucking asshole. I don't trust you, and I don't get why James is spending so much time with you when-" He stops, frowns and faces forward again.  
"When she could be with you?" Dex attempts to finish. Aleks doesn't say anything so he assumes that must be the problem.  
"I like James, I like spending time with her. If that's a problem you're gonna have to get used to it, mate."  
Aleks grips his steering wheel, he wants to reach over and break Dex's nose for a second time.  
"You've just got a bad case of jealousy, lad." Dex chuckles, finding that amusing more than anything.

Their first team up doesn't go well, they can't get along or work as a team. Of course they can't.  
"You knew this would happen!" Aleks yells at James. "Let's just relax." Dex attempts to place a hand on Aleks, but he's rudely shoved away before Aleks stomps off and Jordan's following after.

The second time, is still just as salty, but the third and fourth time don't go as badly.  
They find a way to work together, because they HAVE to.  
Dex pats him on the back and showers him in praise over the two helicopters he took out while they were giving Jordan and James space to get away with the score. Aleks actually laughs and thanks Dex. He'll pretend it was just the adrenaline that made his chest swell just as Dex squeezed his shoulder.  
They get along better when they're both piss drunk and both are trying to compete for James' affection. While she usually enjoyed the attention, James pushes them both away, telling them they reek of alcohol and turns in for the night with Dan and Jordan.  
They're left alone and one thing lead to another and Aleks wakes up with a killer headache and in Dex's bed wrapped in silk sheets.  
"Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick."  
"Try to make it to the bin, these are new sheets." Dex mumbles into his pillow, curling further into the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & that's all i got. i hope u guys liked reading this,,  
> i will definitely will be writing more in this au some time soon!!


End file.
